The Last: Naruto the Movie
is the tenth overall ''Naruto film and seventh Naruto: Shippūden film that was released on December 6, 2014 in Japanese theatres. It was made to commemorate the 15th anniversary of the franchise as well as the first instalment of the Naruto Project. It premiered outside of Japan on January 17, 2015 with English subtitles. The official DVD was released in Japan on July 22, 2015 and will be in North America on October 6, 2015. Plot The film starts off with the explanation of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki consuming the chakra fruit, the birth of the Ten-Tails, the Sage of the Six Paths stopping the beast and creating the tailed beasts. It then moves over to the fight battles between Asura Ōtsutsuki and Indra Ōtsutsuki, to Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju, and the ending conflict between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. Before enrolling in the Academy, a young Hinata Hyūga is seen being bullied by boys over her Byakugan, calling her a monster, which causes her to cry. Naruto shows up and tells them to back off, proclaiming he'll be the future Hokage; however, the boys outnumber him and easily beat him up and teared his red scarf. Hinata thanks Naruto for his efforts and Naruto lets her keep the scarf since it's ruined, unaware this was when the young girl's affections began for Naruto. Sometime later at the Academy, Iruka Umino tells his students to write down the name of the person they would want to be with if the world was to end that day. Though Naruto tries to act tough towards Sakura Haruno, she ignores him for Sasuke. While Hinata is unsure who's name to write, she sees Naruto making a paper plane with his paper, which leads him to be scolded by Iruka. Naruto goes on to state that he has no friends nor family, and that the world isn't going to end. Seeing this, Hinata happily writes Naruto's name on her paper. In the present time, two yearsThe Last: Naruto the Movie Story after the events of the Fourth Shinobi World War, at an unknown location, Hiashi Hyūga and his guards are confronted by Toneri Ōtsutsuki, who asks him for his answer to an unknown proposition, stating that the fate of the Hyūga clan depends on his answer. Hiashi declines his offer and battles Toneri, only to be overwhelmed by his puppet army and trapped in a cave. In Konoha, Naruto is invited to teach Academy Students taijutsu, much to the joy of the young boys. The lesson however is interrupted by a crowd of young girls that greatly admire Naruto, much to his confusion. Ino, Chōji, and Shikamaru spot this, noting how popular he's gotten since the war. He has since then received various gifts from Konoha villagers and abroad from young women smitten with him as the hero of the world. Later, Konohamaru meets with Naruto and wishes to take him to his late grandfather's old storage shed, claiming there is something for him. Elsewhere in Konoha, Hinata knits a red scarf in remembrance of the one Naruto used to wear back in the Academy, so she can give it to Naruto at the Rinne Festival as a personal gift of love when she confesses her love for him. She is later found by Sakura, who encourages her to give it to him and win his heart. Meanwhile, the five Kage — Sixth Hokage: Kakashi Hatake, Fifth Kazekage: Gaara, Fifth Mizukage: Mei Terumī, Fourth Raikage: A, and Third Tsuchikage: Ōnoki — have an emergency meeting in regards to the threat of the moon, which is revealed to be falling out of orbit and onto the Earth. They deduce if nothing is done soon, then the moon will break apart and crash into the Earth and kill all life on the planet. At night, Hinata finishes her gift for Naruto and attempts to give it to him, but her shyness stops her from doing so. Hanabi Hyūga playfully encourages her to give it to him while warning her sister that there are various girls after him now as well. She meets Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Chōji at Ramen Ichiraku. Just as she sits down to eat, three kunoichi show up and starts being affectionate towards Naruto. After seeing this, Hinata decides to leave, to which Sakura tells Naruto to walk her home. However, he doesn’t understand why he has to given her powerful abilities. Sakura catches up to Hinata, telling her that Naruto is very dense about love due to not having anyone in his life to express it for him and assures Hinata she'll be able to win him over if she’s confident enough. Meanwhile, various puppets secretly invade Konoha, and raid the Hyūga Estate, kidnapping Hanabi in the process. On the outskirts of the village, Sai paints a portrait, and spots one of Hanabi's captors flying overhead and follows behind. However, after a quick chase, Sai was taken down by a blast. Back in Konoha, in front of Naruto's home, Hinata practises her confession, but is interrupted by Naruto’s arrival. After noticing a scarf around Naruto's neck, Hinata's stomach growls. This notions Naruto to invite Hinata to eat ramen in his apartment, but runs off embarrassed, much to his confusion. As Hinata sits on a park swing, she thinks one of the girls that were with Naruto gave him the scarf and begins to cry uncontrollably, thinking he must be happy that way and that she has lost her chance to be with him. Just then, Toneri appears before Hinata, claiming that he came for her. She is rendered unconscious by Toneri, who affirms the strength of her chakra of Hamura as Naruto shows up and gives chase. Naruto is able to save her from her kidnapper, but the scarf she knitted is ripped as a result of her chakra being distorted. Toneri leaves a message that the end of mankind is approaching and he will return for Hinata. As he leaves, Naruto and Hinata witness a meteor crash outside the village. With Hanabi captured by Toneri, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai, and Shikamaru are deployed by Kakashi to go and rescue her. To accommodate for the mission, Shikamaru is given a special clock held only by the five Kage, which apparently counts down the time till doomsday. As the group follow Toneri's trail, courtesy of Sai, Hinata finds Hanabi's kunai and puts it in her bag where Naruto sees the ripped scarf. They eventually find a cave with a secret path towards Toneri's location. Hinata is unable to use her Byakugan due to the lake distorting her vision for an unknown reason. Naruto proceeds to make sure his scarf is not wet, proclaiming it to be special to him, leading Sakura to state it can't be that important and Hinata feels upset. Sai realises that the water is incapable of making them wet. They then dive into the lake, only to discover it is a genjutsu set by Toneri. They are all trapped in their own memories from the past as Naruto recalls his fight with Kiba Inuzuka in the Chūnin Exams. Hinata's scarf begins to wrap around Naruto and her memories flood into his, causing him to remember her fight with Pain, her confession of her love to him, her writing his name on her paper in the Academy, and Hinata and Sakura's talk about giving him her scarf. Naruto is left utterly bewildered by how much she's loved him for so long. Before it can sink in, Sakura dispells the genjutsu placed on all of everyone. As they descend further, Hinata is found by Toneri who calls her the "Byakugan Princess" and announces his desire for them to be wed. Hinata refuses, demanding the safe return of her sister. Toneri then reveals he has taken her sister’s Byakugan and if Hinata agrees to his proposal, he will spare both Hinata and Hanabi’s lives, and eventually return Hanabi’s Byakugan. While Sakura, Sai and Shikamaru fight against the Gatekeeper of the spring, Naruto comes back to protect Hinata and fights Toneri only for the two to realise "Toneri" is a puppet. The Toneri puppet explains he will return in person to hear Hinata's answer. Now knowing Toneri is targeting Hinata, Naruto proclaims he will not let Hinata out of his sight, now having realised his own romantic feelings for her as well. With this, Hinata notices Naruto isn't wearing his scarf anymore. The team arrives outside the cave, seeing an artificial sun inside the moon. They make their way to an abandoned shinobi village of the Ōtsutsuki clan. At some point, Toneri "borrows" Hanabi's Byakugan, which he remarks it incredibly "pure" after he implants them in his own empty eye sockets, awakening the Tenseigan sealed by Hamura's descendants over the last millennium. He tells his guards he will go after Hinata, but not till his eyes are adjusted. As Naruto and Hinata spend more time with each other, Naruto begins to slowly realise that he has fallen in love with Hinata and she remains humorously oblivious to his feelings. As Hinata runs into a spider web, she screams, having Naruto rush to her and he picks the web out of her hair, making her blush. Hinata asks why Naruto took off his scarf, to which Naruto states it he feels fine without it. Naruto then down some stairs and hurts his back. With Naruto unable to reach his bruised spot, Hinata proceeds to rub ointment on his back, which leaves Naruto rather pleased. As they search the ruins, Shikamaru realises Toneri’s plan and that he is the orchestrator of the falling moon. With Hinata’s arrival, a monument of the clan awakens for her, revealing a puppet, which calls her the "Byakugan Princess", and shows her a vision of Hamura. Hamura awakens her latent Hamura chakra, transfers his own and orders her to stop Toneri as only she can destroy the Tenseigan as she is the "Byakugan Princess" and that Toneri, a member of the Ōtsutsuki’s Branch House, has misinterpreted his Celestial Decree. When Hinata awakens, she tells the others what she saw was "nothing". Later that night, Naruto follows Hinata to a pond, seeing her knit away at the scarf. Naruto consoles her when Hinata thinks she's a horrible big sister since she just knits a scarf rather than spending more energy to find her sister. Naruto disagrees, recounting the amount of time and energy she’s been putting into finding Hanabi. When Hinata thanks him for his reassuring kindness, Naruto accidently reveals his new-found feelings for Hinata, leaving her greatly shocked. However, the tender moment is interrupted by Toneri’s arrival. This time Hinata freely goes with Toneri after giving the refurbished scarf to Naruto. Confused and heartbroken at Toneri’s declaration that Hinata is about to become his bride, Naruto gives chase only to have his vast chakra drained and turned against him. The resulting explosion of Naruto’s vast chakra destroys a massive part of the Moon and shreds Hinata’s scarf yet again leaving her heartbroken at Toneri’s assault on Naruto, forcing him to put her into a slumber. Back on Earth, the various hidden villages defend themselves against the crashing meteorites as they protect civilians all over from Toneri’s genocidal assault. As Rock Lee and others fail to completely destroy a huge meteor, Sasuke arrives and saves Konoha from certain doom, revealing he rescued Hiashi. Sasuke then declares he’ll defend Konoha since Naruto is away and gives the Konoha ninja a much needed break. Elsewhere, as Naruto is being healed by Sakura, she notes his injuries are quite serious. Naruto mutters Hinata's name, and Sakura notes that he has finally realised his feelings for her. Back on the moon at Toneri's palace, Toneri marvels at Hinata's beauty as she sleeps. Wanting to know more about her, he reads her mind only to see that she's only thinking about Naruto, much to his confusion and jealousy. When she awakens, she finds her sister safe but even while in her comatose state, Hanabi grabs Hinata silently begging for help. Toneri arrives and gives Hinata a vast army of puppet maids to do her bidding and gives her a tour of his palace. Here, Toneri tells her about his clan and how they would use the Tenseigan against their enemies, this case being mankind who used chakra as a weapon, and thus intends to wipe them out as per Hamura’s Celestial Decree. After showing Hinata the Mausoleum of Hamura and having dinner, Toneri requests Hinata to make him a scarf like she made Naruto and orders her to never question his plans to destroy Earth again. While Toneri rests from his inability to control the Tenseigan, Hinata attempts to destroy the Tenseigan Alter as per Hamura’s request only to be stopped by Toneri. Angered by her "lies and betrayals", Toneri destroys her scarf in a jealous rage, proclaiming he knew fully well she made it for "him". He then proceeds to seal her soul into a portrait so her brainwashed body can still go through with their wedding. After a three day recovery process, Naruto awakes and becomes depressed about Hinata's choice, leading Shikamaru and Sai to scold and make fun of him in hopes of reigniting his drive, only to fail. Shikamaru then takes Naruto to Sakura revealing that she was severely weakened due to saving his life in hopes she can restore his fighting spirit (something he admits Sai and himself are nowhere near capable of). Sakura talks with Naruto and helps him realise that Hinata truly loves him, stating she noted the feelings he had for herself were just another way to compete with Sasuke, but Naruto's feelings for Hinata are far more genuine and deeper than they are for herself and Hinata’s love for Naruto is far more genuine. With new-found strength, Naruto leads the charge into Toneri's moon base. Naruto's team invades the palace and split up. Sai and Sakura going to rescue Hanabi, while Shikamaru and Naruto go after Hinata. As Shikamaru holds off Toneri's puppets, Naruto arrives just in time to disrupt the wedding, angering Toneri. To humiliate Naruto, Toneri forces the brainwashed Hinata to attack him but he manages to remove the orb in her body. After Toneri pulls Hinata towards him, he tries to put another green orb in her body, but his latest Tenseigan pulsation allows Hinata to escape from Toneri and after apologising to him, she leads Naruto to the energy vessel. With their combined efforts, they are able to destroy the vessel, revealing numerous Byakugan's sealed inside which stops the moon from plummeting to the Earth. After regrouping with everyone, Sakura presents Hinata with the remnants of her scarf, to which Naruto reveals he knows it was for him after seeing her memories. Despite being ruined, Naruto happily takes it, which leaves Hinata on the brink of tears of joy. Just then, Shikamaru notices the doosday clock has began again for some reason. Back on Earth, A and Killer B use a massive chakra cannon to destroy the meteor's heading for Earth and upon learning of the moon still approaching, intends to use the cannon to destroy the moon. Kakashi is then told by Hiashi that he is certain that Toneri took his daughters to the moon. After overseeing Kurama battling on the moon, Hiashi’s theory is confirmed. Despite now being informed that Naruto and his team are on the moon, A wishes to destroy the moon regardless. The other Kage are against this (angry that A once again has a weapon of mass destruction secretly hidden away) and order him to wait an hour as they feel Naruto can stop the moon given his actions during the previous war. Meanwhile, at the destroyed energy vessel, a furious Toneri manages to unlock the Tenseigan, allowing him to continue his view of the Celestial Decree. Toneri then summons a giant golem that battles Kurama, as he unlocks the Tenseigan Chakra Mode. He captures Hinata, throwing her into a cage so she can watch him kill Naruto, who he has grown to despise. As a huge duel then ensues, Toneri reveals his newfound power to slice the moon in half. Near the end of the fight, Naruto grasps the last remaining shred of the scarf Hinata had made for him and seemingly redirects and channels his chakra shroud into his the scrap in his right fist and delivers a devastating punch, which is enough to depower Toneri and pin him against a wall. With his defeat, Kurama uses this chance to destroy the statue with a Tailed Beast Ball and allows Hinata to retrieve Hanabi's Byakugan. Despite his defeat, Toneri refuses to give up and summons all the Byakugan eyes around him to grant him power to kill Naruto by draining his chakra, but Hinata stops him from absorbing his chakra any more. With Toneri unable to maintain his form, and about to is about to burn in the sun, Naruto saves him. With the hour up, A prepares to fire the cannon, but B refuses to kill Naruto and the others, much to A’s frustration. Luckily, Kurama writes on the moon a "Mission Complete" symbol, much to the fox's annoyance as he admits his penmanship is terrible, signifying everyone is safe and the disaster averted. A global declaration is made that Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Sai have saved the planet from extinction. It is revealed that before returning to Earth and saving Toneri, that Hinata took Toneri to the sight of Hamura's soul and the truth is revealed to him. Seeing this, Toneri apologises for his actions and chooses to stay on the moon to atone for his sins and promises that the moon will never approach Earth again despite Hinata and Naruto offering him a place on Earth. Later, Hinata asks Naruto about his scarf he was using earlier to which he reveals it was knitted by his late mother for him before he was born, which is why he was so protective of it, leaving Hinata relieved and embarrassed by her actions. As they all head home on Hanabi’s request, Naruto proclaims to Hinata he wants to spend the rest of his life with her, which moves her to tears. As they leave through the portal, they then see past versions of themselves with Naruto's past selves wearing the red scarf she knitted all while running out of the cave hand-in-hand as the portal falls apart. Hinata falls but is caught by Naruto who tells her not to let go, to which she happily states she never wants to and they then fly out of the cave, leaving the others behind at the exit. While floating in the sky with the moon behind them, they lean in and share their first kiss. The movie ends with a series of flash-forwards of Naruto and Hinata's wedding. It further flash forwards to them having a peaceful morning with their two children, Boruto Uzumaki and Himawari Uzumaki who playfully order their father to play with them instigating the happy family into a snowball fight. Reception During its first weekend, The Last earned ¥515 million (US$4.35 million). The film has grossed ¥1.29 billion after three weekends. By the end of December 2014, the film had earned about ¥1.75 billion (US$14.76 million), topping its prequel as the highest grossing feature film in the franchise"The Last -Naruto The Movie-" Becomes the Top-Grossing Film in the Franchise . Promotional Material * Retsu no Sho — A limited edition official movie databook was released to those who watched the movie in Japanese theatres containing a one-shot movie tie-in chapter about its story. * At the End of Winter — A character CD song sung by Nana Mizuki, the Japanese voice actress of Hinata, was released with this film. ** Even in a Future Day — A character CD song sung by Junko Takeuchi, the Japanese voice actress of Naruto, is going to be released with the special edition DVD and Blu-Ray releases of the film. * THE HOST: NARUTO THE CD — A drama CD about a new mission arising under the orders of the Sixth Hokage, is going to be included with the special edition DVD and Blu-Ray releases of the film. * A light novel adaptation, written by Maruo Kyōzuka, was released in Japan on December 8, 2014 (ISBN 978-4-08-703339-7). Trivia * The movie is the first film to be an official part of the Naruto storyline, set during the timeskip that occurs between chapters 699 and 700. In an advertisement published along with the final two chapters, the film was officially dubbed chapter "699.5." * As with Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, the story concept and character designs were originally created by Masashi Kishimoto, while the script was written by Tsuneo Kobayashi. This film is said to be a love story by manga author, given how he always wanted to write one. As such, its tagline is . * The theme song for the film is Star Vessel, performed by Sukima Switch. * At the end of the film screening in Japan, it was announced that a new movie featuring Naruto's son, Boruto Uzumaki, would premiere on August 7, 2015. * There are a few errors seen in the film: ** In the scene where Kurama is writing on the moon, it is shown with only eight tails. ** In the wedding photo after the credits, Naruto's prosthetic right arm has no bandages and looked no different from his original right arm. See Also * Naruto Project External Links * Official Website References Anime::Naruto: Shippuden Movie number::7 id:Naruto 7: The Last pt-br:O Último: Naruto o Filme